Lied der Schwarzen Schwäne
by Abel Sephaos
Summary: They say that a white swan is silent until the moment before its death, only singing its beautiful song as the life fades from its body. When, then, does the black swan sing? Why, at the beginning, of course, only for its world to be silent afterwards forever more. For Bleiss Schnee, this held true until she arrived at Beacon Academy and met her obsession, Jaune Arc.
1. Black Honey

_**Lied der Schwarzen Schwäne**_

 _Chapter 1, Bad Apple_

I do not own anything related to RWBY, at all.

 _I really enjoyed Mallo's **Black Mirror** and couldn't stop thinking about how I'd start my own version of a full length Bleiss fic. For those unaware of just who Bleiss is, woe unto you poor fools, she's the more lewd, vulgar and darker version of Weiss. In some instances, she was born that way, and in others she was contaminated, corrupted or something along a similar vein. _

_In Black Swans Song, Bleiss is a natural product of Willow and Jacques, the black sheep staining the Schnee name. With such a major difference in one of the pillar characters of the series, I couldn't help but imagine the butterfly effect taking hold of other characters as well, just in much smaller ways._

 **[LSS]**

High above the Kingdom of Vale, among a sea of blue skies and white clouds, two pools of carmine red stared blearily unto the cloudscape below through a fringe of ebony bangs, taking in everything and nothing at once. The sounds of laughter and chatter danced through the airship she found herself on, though it was heavily muted through the walls of her private cabin.

Turning her gaze away from the sky blue distance dotted with white, boundless and pure, so unlike her, Bleiss allowed her hand to clench and release twice at the bitter thoughts that came to mind.

' _Why am I here, again?'_ Bleiss allowed the question she had asked herself five times already to come to mind once more, ' _Why Vale? Why Beacon?'_

The answer was the same as it had been the previous five times she had asked herself those two questions, of course.

To escape her fa-, no, _Jacques Schnee's_ grasp and experience life on her own accord, to finally set out and become who _she_ wanted to be.

Once upon a time she had been the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, or SDC, but Bleiss had gladly given it all to her youngest brother, Sh- _Whitley_ in exchange for being allowed to attend any Huntsman Academy of her choosing, as well as a small settlement of a million Lien, of course. It hadn't been easy, convincing Jacques to part with even a single Lien, let alone a million, yet all it had really taken was revealing just how much blackmail Bleiss had on the man as well as her intimate knowledge of all of his most private files on his Scroll.

What once was an impossibility became a reality so long as she swore to give him the contents of her black book and a written contract to never disclose what she had learned about his private affairs within the contents of his Scroll _._

Considering she was now free of any and all influence the man might have had on her life, not to mention well off enough to start up her own corporation later down the line, Bleiss couldn't be any happier with their deal if she tried.

Beacon had been the most obvious choice in which Huntsman Academy she would attend, considering the vast distance between the Kingdoms of Vale and Atlas.

Haven was out of the question due to how close it was in relation to Atlas, despite the some thousand mile gap between the two. For Bleiss to be comfortable, she needed at least _two_ thousand miles between herself and her so called family.

Shade was out as well, if only due to the fact that it was located in the _middle of a desert_. Who in their right mind would want to travel from a frozen tundra to a barren wasteland equally as lifeless as the other?

No, Beacon was the only acceptable choice, she would be _damned_ before she joined the military like little miss perfect, Winter.

Thinking about the eldest child of Jacques and Willow brought a sneer to her face, her upper lip curling in anger before she schooled her expression once more, something she had grown incredibly adept at over the years. Sometimes, it was easier to pretend to be emotionless than let those putting you down know just how badly their words stung, she knew that better than anyone else.

It was for that very same reason that she had forgone the comfort provided by the Schnee estates and around-the-clock bodyguards, all for a taste of freedom. The cold words of Jacques and the uncaring stares of Willow would not keep her locked within a deep depression, no longer would she bring herself to care about those who proved they did not care in return.

Her vulgar mouth and crude behavior had long since been a black stain on the 'pearly white' record of Jacques and Willow Schnee, though she couldn't find it in herself to give a damn. Time and time again, Bleiss had been forced to make a fool of herself and her father due to his desire to marry her off to increase his political clout, ruining each and every arrangement before it could solidify.

No Atlesian Noble wanted to marry someone who could use the word 'fuck' fluently enough that it could be considered its own language, after all. Bleiss hadn't always had such a crude vocabulary, having been soft spoken and somewhat sweet as a child, but that changed upon hearing a conversation meant to be kept between her parents.

Jacques considered Bleiss to be a mistake, one that Willow was responsible for. Willow, of course, did not come to her defense during that argument, unlike when the conversations revolved around the favored daughter, Winter.

If they both considered Bleiss a mistake, then she would come to make them regret ever making said mistake.

' _Fuck them both, what do they know? One is a controlling piece of shit, the other can't crawl out of the bottle long enough to wish her daughter a happy birthday,'_ Bleiss thought to herself before once more forcefully drawing her thoughts away from her so called family, ' _You don't have to worry about them anymore, you gave them what they wanted, let them choke on it.'_

With that in mind, Bleiss instead turned her attention back to the cloudscape below, her eyes eventually losing their angry edge as she allowed her thoughts to drift away with the clouds.

She, too, wished she could be pure white with eyes as blue as the sky, but it was all for not. She was tainted, a black and crimson spectre of flames amongst pale phantoms of ice and snow.

Another unbidden sigh escaped her lips at the almost permanent melancholic thoughts that plagued her, doing her best to silence the self-depreciative whispering in the back of her head to move onto something better and brighter, like her future. The airship she had boarded in Vale finally began its descent towards Beacon just a few moments after she returned her attention to the clouds, bringing her closer and closer to her new 'Home' for the next four years.

Another smile crossed her face as she made out the details of the large, sprawling tower in the distance, this one containing trace amounts of what she could only assume was happiness.

It had been so long since she felt such positive emotions, even in trace amounts, leaving her to second guess the fluttering feeling in her stomach as she rose from her seated position to prepare herself for departure.

Taking one last glance around the temporary room allotted to her for the short trip from Vale to Beacon, Bleiss span on her heels and marched forward towards her future with her shoulders squared and head held high.

 **[LSS]**

Doing her best to shoulder past the crowd of would-be students loitering near the only exit of the airship, Bleiss stumbled slightly as she felt a rather broad shoulder slam into her own from behind. Glancing to her right with the most vicious glare she could possibly muster in such a short notice, Bleiss was unable to catch the figure before they were gone with the wind, disappearing among the crowds with nary a trace and thus unable to be targeted with her ire.

Huffing and deciding that the rude figure wasn't worth her valuable time in hunting down and humiliating, Bleiss instead turned her attention to the right where crews of workers were steadily unloading the students luggage from the interior of the ship while setting them out on rolling carts. It took a split second to locate her own luggage rack, the large black and crimson cases containing her clothing, Dust and spare Dust Revolvers for Myrtenaster standing out just as easily as she did in her 'family photos'.

"Here you are, Miss Schnee," Called one of the workers currently pulling her luggage from the interior of the storage compartment, "This should be the last of your belongings."

"Thanks, peasant," Bleiss rolled her eyes at the tone the man took, obviously trying to suck up to her before slapping a twenty Lien card into his hand, "Keep the change, you look like you need it."

"Thanks… bitch." The last word was whispered beneath his breath as she spun on her heel to march away, only for her to pause and turn to glance at him over her shoulder before grabbing her belongings.

"That's _Miss_ Bitch to you, motherfucker, get it right or keep your whore mouth shut, got it?"

The worker froze like a deer in spotlights as Bleiss grabbed a hold of her cart to begin hauling it away, an angry frown still present on her face as she tried her best to ignore the sniffling she could swear she heard coming from the man.

' _I have half a mind to go back there and beat that piece of shit silly,'_ Bleiss thought to herself angrily, ' _Who the fuck does he think he is, talking to me like that?!'_

Due to her rather angry internal tirade, Bleiss was unable to avoid the figure that decided it would be a good idea to throw themselves at her luggage, resulting in the container carrying her Dust vials to hit the ground and release its contents.

"OH NO, I'M SORRY!" The figure shouted before jumping to their feet and waving their arms in front of them, "Please don't hurt me, it was an accident and I swear I'll-"

"Op op op, shut the hell up," Bleiss held up a hand before taking a step forward while giving the figure a quick once over, admiring the gothic lolita style dress as well as the black and red color scheme the girl shared with her, "I'll forget all about this shit if you tell me where you got that belt, Pet."

"P-pet?! And you shouldn't use that kind of language, that's not nice!" The crimson and black female no larger in bust than Bleiss herself sputtered before trying to quickly cover up her embarrassment with faux outrage.

"Nice? I don't give a flying rats ass about being nice, Pet, I only care about getting what I want, when I want it," Bleiss rose her hand and admired the crimson polish she painted her nails with before cutting the silver eyed teenager a sharp look, "Like that belt, for instance, I'll buy that bitch right here, right now. How much?"

"Uh… uh? I'm wearing it though, and-" Once more, the cloak wearing female couldn't quite make up her mind on time, resulting in Bleiss rolling her eyes before reaching down to pick up the round vial of Shock Dust that rolled into her black heels.

"Whatever, we're done here. Help me pick this shit up and be on your way, Pet." Bleiss was dismissive of the entire encounter, no longer finding it worth her effort in trying to barter with someone she now knew didn't know a good deal when she heard it.

Seconds later, Bleiss had all of her many Dust vials stacked neatly in her case once more, this time properly locked and secured, as it should have been in the first place. The fact that her vials were able to be exposed with the case falling only a foot shouldn't have happened in the first place and bringing attention to her negligence would be rather childish, even for her.

Perhaps in another lifetime, she would have thrown a tantrum, but Bleiss had learned long ago that tantrums did no good, nor did tears.

Dust is Dust, who cares if a little dash of it got wasted? If the little shit with pretty silver eyes ended up hurting herself in the process, that would have been a different story, but thankfully that was avoided.

With all thoughts of the encounter slipping from her mind the moment she set off for the auditorium once more with her belongings in tow, Bleiss couldn't shake the feeling of being watched as she walked. Glancing left and right, her piercing, carmine gaze was unable to catch any other, thus preventing her from pinpointing the culprits exact location.

'How annoying,' Bleiss thought blithely as she continued on her way, unaware of just how quickly she would change her tune, should she have found the person watching her.

Once more being forced to push her way past the lumbering crowd of eager teenagers far less capable than she, the former heiress clad in black and crimson was nearly ready to stab someone by the time she found a suitable place to leave her belongings as she waited.

It was about a bitch not having someone to haul her things around, but Klein had been reassigned to Whitley upon her abdication from the Schnee Dust Company and Bleiss hadn't gotten around to hiring a new lackey. Now that she had been forced to haul three hundred pounds by herself for all of some one hundred feet, she realized that was something she would have to rectify as soon as she solidified her position at Beacon.

Perhaps she could convince some over eager jock to haul her things if she leaned over and asked nicely enough, as disgusting as the thought was.

Despite lacking any real amount of modesty, Bleiss found the idea of just anyone looking at her absolutely disgusting. If you were to look up the word 'Stunning' in the dictionary, Bleiss was damn sure her face would be printed next to it, in her humble opinion, but that didn't give just _anyone_ the right to gaze upon her flesh.

That right was reserved for whomever she granted the delights of her flesh, loathe as she was to give said delights away. After years and years of dealing with pretentious, alpha-male wannabe's and ponces only pandering to females for their daddies money, the former Schnee heiress wasn't eager to establish a relationship.

She had spread her wings and jumped pond _due_ to her familial relationships, so establishing another seemed almost stupid, in her opinion.

Scanning the crowd to find someone to mock silently, something she had done for years to entertain herself during Jacques many parties, Bleiss felt her eyes fall upon someone that made her heart beat in her throat for all of the right, and _oh so wrong_ reasons.

Standing _well_ above herself in height and dressed almost _casually_ with his only real protection coming from white armor upon his chest, what may as well have been a Fallen Angel sent to tempt her stood across the way. His dark blue eyes, tinted with innocence and youth, locked onto hers and beckoned her in deep despite the vast gulf of space separating the two.

Bleiss found herself moving almost against her own volition, her body taking on a life of its own as her mind became scrambled, unable to process just how… _perfect_ the lanky Adonis before her was, his blond hair shining in the light and glistening like woven gold. Midway through her body's voyage, Bleiss was once more intercepted by the person she had deemed ' _pet_ ' earlier.

"Hey, uh, hey! Can you hear me?" The gothic-lolita wearing teenager stepped into her path and cut her off from introducing her to the man she planned on wooing, "I, uh… why are you glaring at me like that?! I just wanted to introduce myself!"

"Hi, I'm Bleiss, _get out of my way,_ " With that, the black haired teenager reached out and physically moved the slightly smaller teenager she called 'pet' out of her way before continuing on, "Talk to you later, pet, I'm trying to get some dick at the moment."

Ignoring the sputtering coming from behind her, Bleiss continued on her way until she finally came to a halt before the person who had caught her eye from across the room. Her pupils contracted slightly as she leaned her head back to meet his eyes once more, a pale dash of pink dancing across her porcelain cheeks as she thought of all of the lewd things she would be doing to him in the near future.

Now that she had come to stand much closer to the figure that caught her attention, Bleiss was able to make out his details with much finer precision than before, and precision his dissection would take.

He was easily over a foot taller than herself, somewhere around six foot one or two if she had to guess. His hair was windswept and brushed to the right, a few stray strands falling into his deep blue eyes that continued to weave their spell upon her.

His facial features were refined and carried hints of perhaps a feminine touch, but not enough to detract from his _obviously_ manly charm. His neck was long enough for Bleiss to leave multiple marks upon with plenty room to spare, one of the few traits she looked for in a man when she bothered admiring the opposite sex.

A black hoodie with a burnt orange interior covered his chest below the white armor and pauldrons he wore to protect his sternum and shoulders, the sleeves of which stopping just past his well toned and defined biceps. Blue jeans were stretched over his hips with two brown belts criss-crossing his hips and holding his blade aloft upon his left side. His ensemble was completed with brown gloves upon his hands and black shoes upon his feet, surprisingly more geared towards comfort than any real combat utility.

Bleiss found herself tongue tied as she tried to introduce herself, only for a strangled wheeze to escape her instead as she watched his lips part and heard his voice grace her ears.

"Hey there, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet and the ladies love it."

He proceeded to _wink_ after offering her his hand, something she took immediately before bringing it to her face to plant a chaste kiss upon the back of his gloved fist.

"Hello, _Jaune Arc_ ," Bleiss relished the way he shivered as she stressed his name, allowing it to roll off her tongue almost sinfully before she decided to grace him with her name, "my name's Bleiss Schnee, you'll be screaming it later. You tryna' smash, or nah?"

Jaune looked slightly confused for a moment, a deep crimson erupting across his cheeks as he processed her words before his expression shifted even further upon hearing her ending question, brightening beyond what it was even seconds prior. The blond held up a finger to indicate for her to wait a moment before he reached into his pocket with his free hand to retrieve his Scroll. Tapping something on the screen twice, he glanced from his Scroll back to Bleiss with a bright smile. "I've been trying to find someone to smash all week, you have no idea how excited I am right now!"

"Well how about you and me- wait… what am I looking at here, Jaune?" Bleiss was elated that her offer had been taken so easily, having almost expected Jaune to be rather off put by her straightforward words, only for him to flash her a screen on his Scroll that said 'Player Waiting'.

"You said you were trying to smash, right? Super Smash Sisters?"

Jaune wasn't expecting Bleiss to drop his hand and double over before erupting into laughter, the bright smile on his face dimming slightly after her laughter continued.

"You… were just trying to mess with me, weren't you?" Jaune huffed sadly before stuffing his Scroll back into his pocket and stalking away into the crowd of students once more, not bothering to wait and listen to her pleas for him to wait, "haven't even been here a day and you're already getting mocked, good fucking job Arc…"

The last statement was mumbled under his breath and most likely meant for himself, but Bleiss heard it none the less. Just as she tried to motion after him to explain herself, her stomach clenching at the thought of her Fallen Angel avoiding her, the Headmaster, Ozpin, finally deigned it appropriate to speak to those gathered to attend his school.

The sea of students around her stood at attention at once, preventing Bleiss from pursuing her chosen target any further. Her mood, which had skyrocketed upon finding herself in the presence of something _holy_ , fell once more as she was forced to return to her position near her belongings with stinging self loathing afflicting her once more.

Bleiss became so caught up in her thoughts that all of Ozpin's speech filtered through her ears without sticking, leaving her almost confused when she glanced up to find the man walking off the amphitheater as quickly as he had arrived.

Glancing around once more, the former heiress was almost at a loss as to what to do until she caught sight of someone trying to flag her down once more. Yet again, her pet deemed fit to try and get her attention, so much like a puppy that Bleiss was thoroughly convinced that she couldn't have picked a better nickname for her if she tried. Scanning the crowd with every intention of tracking down Jaune and explaining herself, the black haired heiress was forced to accept temporary defeat and instead waved for her pet to come to her.

She was tired of walking, if her pet wanted her attention, she had to come to her to get it. Who knows, with two sets of eyes looking, Bleiss might be able to find Jaune all that much faster than before.

Despite their rather... rough introduction, she was more than sure she could still salvage the situation before it became critical, multiple plans forming and being discarded in an instant as she regarded her pet approaching from the corner of her eyes.


	2. The Devil Herself

_**Lied der Schwarzen Schwäne**_

 _Chapter 2, The Devil Herself_

I do not own anything related to RWBY, at all.

 **[LSS]**

Ruby Rose wasn't quite sure what to make of the black haired teenager that shared a similar color scheme to herself, her vulgar mouth and domineering attitude almost too much for even _her_ to stand. Bleiss, for that was all Ruby had learned as far as her name went, had a mouth on her that could put her older sister to shame, that much was certain.

Clad from head to toe in black with bloody red eyes and alabaster skin so pale you can almost see her veins, she certainly made for an imposing figure despite her small stature. The purple gradient that lined the inside of her slim coat didn't detract from the rest of her ensemble, going as far as giving her skin a paler tone than even pure black did.

Her hair was incredibly long and pulled to the left side of her head with what appeared to be an ebony colored tiara near the base of her ponytail. A dark red scar marred the flesh straight through her left eye, though she had retained her vision miraculously. Something about her movement, despite being more fluid than anything the young scythe wielder was capable of, set her on edge.

She didn't look all that Human, honestly, something that Ruby was loath to point out, especially due to said teenagers vicious tongue and attitude. Perhaps she was simply exaggerating things in her head, something she _was_ guilty of, but the fifteen year old could have sworn her eyes were _actually_ glowing if she squinted hard enough.

'Well, they say third time's the charm, right?' Ruby thought to herself trepidatiously as she made her way through the crowds of lumbering students to stand before the lithe form of Bleiss once more.

"Heya Bleiss, that seems like that… didn't go all that great." Ruby wasn't sure what compelled her to point out the obvious, but her mouth was moving before her mind could tell it to stop.

"Yeah, no shit," Bleiss nearly snapped before she reeled in her anger, drawing in a shaky breath before bringing her left hand to the bridge of her nose, "What do you want now, pet? I'm currently coming up with a game plan on securing that knight as my bed warmer."

"Why do you keep calling me _pet_?!" Ruby questioned with a bit of heat to her tone, stomping her right foot in frustration before pointing an accusatory finger in the black haired teenagers direction, "My. Name. Is. Ruby. Rose!"

"One, you are just _adorable_ when you get angry," Bleiss rose her brows and leaned her head forward a bit to accentuate how unimpressed she was with Ruby's outrage, "two, I'll call you whatever the hell I want, it's not my fault you answer to pet."

Ruby opened her mouth to argue, raising a finger to point out just how rude it was to go around labeling people as pets, especially considering there were _Faunus_ around, but eventually came to the conclusion that her efforts would be wasted. Closing her mouth and dropping the accusatory finger, she finally deigned to speak again.

"Sooo, what was that about?" Ruby placed both hands behind her back before rocking forward to stand on the balls of her feet, "He seemed pretty upset when he stormed away, did you go over there and call him rude names as well? You didn't make him cry, did you?!"

"Oh hell no, I asked him if he wanted to plow my fields, he just thought I was mocking him," Bleiss waved her hand as if dismissing Ruby's audacious claims of her making the grand mistake of insulting the man she now felt was her duty to woo, let alone making him _cry_ , "I plan on finding that fine piece of ass and cornering him so I can explain myself, you down to help me look?"

"You know what?" Ruby questioned rhetorically while sending a glance over her shoulder at the blond female with wild hair waving at her casually, "I'll help you look for… whoever if you pretend to be my friend around my sister and _try_ to call me by my name, she thinks I need to-"

"You drive a hard bargain, pet," Bleiss stuck out her hand for Ruby to shake upon hearing her trail off, not needing to hear any of the personal details behind her request, "you've got a deal, now let's go talk about that cute sonuvabitch, paint our nails or some shit and then get to work."

"Awesome!" The cape wearing teenager seemed more and more excited by the second, seemingly vibrating in place before she was dragging Bleiss by the arm towards the waving blond, "Come on, the quicker we get this ruse on the road, the quicker we can… do whatever."

Ruby seemed almost reluctant to participate in hunting down the person whom Bleiss called her Angel, but she was at least willing to try and intervene should Bleiss be lying about her intentions. Who was she to get in the way of romance, especially if she made a friend out of it?

The rose scented Huntress was willing to ignore the rude nickname, if only because she could tell Bleiss wasn't trying to be… okay, she was being pretty mean, but Ruby had a feeling she could have been something called much worse, like-

"Hey there, funbags, the name's Bleiss Schnee, p… Ruby's _friend_ ," Bleiss stuck her hand out immediately upon coming to a halt before the curly haired blond that had been flagging Ruby down, "My p- _friend_ here say's you wanted to talk about cute boys or some shit, yeah? Did you get a load of that fine piece of ass as Jaune walked away? MMM, good shit, I say."

"Yang Xiao-Long, washboard, nice to meetcha. You mean _ran_ away, right?" Yang was stunned silent at first before she laughed and decided to ignore the nickname Bleiss had decided to assign her for the moment, "I don't know, he didn't really scream _manly_ to me, you sure we were looking at the same guy?"

"Pfft, you need to get your eyes checked, tits, that fine motherfucker is daddy material in the making," Bleiss waved her hand once more to dismiss the rebuttal and words of Yang, seemingly uninterested in hearing any opinion that did not match her own, "so if we aren't talking about that _juicy_ hunk, you down to help me hunt him down as well?"

Ruby, who had been silent as the two introduced themselves to one another, spoke up once more. "Ohh, then we can get him to hang out with us too and then I'll have _two_ friends!"

"Hell yeah, let's go bitches," Bleiss, once more, was enthusiastically scanning the crowd before gesturing for the exit after failing to catch a glimpse of the heart throb that stole away her breath, "my Angel senses are tingling and momma needs to get that blond noodle before someone else snatches him up!"

Yang and Ruby shared a look between one another with Yang mouthing 'what the hell?' in her younger sisters direction, only for the scythe wielder to shrug in response as they watched Bleiss push through the crowd of students around them with single minded determination, her crimson eyes alight all the while.

"I don't even know, Yang. This is what happens when you tell me to try and make friends, I guess."

"Oh no, you aren't pinning… _that_ on me, uh uh!"

 **[LSS]**

Jaune sighed heavily as he kicked the stone near his feet, having left the auditorium and made his way around the right side of the building until he reached the wood line. It wasn't hard to follow the well-walked path until he came across one of the many gardens he knew were planted around Beacon.

He remembered his eldest sister having spoken fondly of the yellow flowers that bloomed year round, standing as tall as he was. The stone bench near the round garden bed was clean and pristine white, likely marble knowing how expensive the rest of the schools decorations were from his brief glimpse around.

The black haired female, Bleiss Schnee, had certainly caught his eye from across the room, something about her shining, red eyes and long, ebony tresses captivating him and leaving him with the burning desire to make a fool of himself.

He was rather surprised to see her approaching _him_ from across the way, of course, perhaps thinking she would have turned away and never look in his direction again. His heart had sped up, his hands began to shake and he was almost sure he sweat a little as well, but he could be forgiven considering the intensity of her gaze.

He almost felt like a slab of meat, ready to be devoured by a terrifyingly beautiful beast from the way she sized him up. Perhaps it was due to the initial shock of her approach that he spoke without thinking, the standard greeting he had practiced countless hours in the mirror slipping from his lips without any direct input from his mind.

Jaune went as far as _winking_! Come on, he had _never_ gotten far enough along in a conversation with a woman not related to himself to actually get to the wink! His father's advice actually seemed to have been working!

Then he went and opened his nerdy mouth, showing her just what he did in his spare time instead of training himself into the dirt like she likely did.

Her laughter had stung far more than he thought it should have, especially considering she was basically a stranger and thus, inconsequential to him in the long run, but the adage of his mother came to mind and prevented him from shrugging off the encounter entirely.

'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'

' _Yeah, mom, I kinda think this stranger wasn't trying to be my friend._ ' Jaune sighed heavily once more before standing and stretching, ' _Oh well, just the first person I've got to try and avoid if I don't want to get bullied, I'm sure she won't be the last, either.'_

Feeling no better than before, but certainly no worse, Jaune made his way around the rest of the path and found himself near the fountain in the middle of the courtyard some ten minutes later, his eyes facing downward at his feet as he did his best to walk as evenly as he could.

Due to the length of his legs, sometimes he would overstep and cause himself to stumble a bit, gaining a reputation for being clumsy around Amarila as a result. Puberty had been rough for Jaune, ending with him developing the habit of not looking where he was going due to focusing on making sure he didn't trip over any invisible feet, or himself.

This habit had once again resulted in him slamming into someone rather forcefully, knocking him back and causing him to trip and land on his rear end due to how heavily they had run into him as well.

"There you are! Fucking _finally!_ " Came the voice he knew belonged to Bleiss Schnee as she stalked towards his sitting form quickly with either of her hands on her hips, "I've been looking for your sexy ass for ten minutes now!"

Jaune opened his mouth to speak and closed it immediately afterwards, the plea for her to leave him alone dying in his throat.

"You can try playing hard to get, that's okay with me too, we've got four years to warm things up between us." Bleiss brought her arms up to cross them beneath her diminutive bosom while popping her hip slightly.

"You… uh, what?" The blond fumbled for a moment, unable to formulate a response to her words in the least, completely and woefully unprepared to have someone being so forward with their intentions towards him.

The fact that it was someone as beautiful as Bleiss was just icing on the cake for him, leaving Jaune to come to the conclusion that he was somehow fallen into a coma. How else could he explain the crimson eyed teenager currently attempting to woo _him_ instead of the other way around?

Sure, her manner of speech was a bit off putting, as was her forwardness, but Jaune would be stupid to say he wasn't _slightly_ interested in hearing what she had to say, especially with how quickly she had buttered him up by calling him _sexy_.

He could count how many times he was called sexy on a single finger, meaning just then, and something about the way she said it made him believe she meant it.

"Look, let's try this shit again," Bleiss held out a hand for Jaune to take, which he did after a moments consideration, allowing the smaller female to haul him to his feet with ease unbecoming of her lithe form, "My name's Bleiss and I'd _really_ like to get to know you, Jaune Arc."

"Wow, okay, are you being serious with me right now, or are you just yanking my chain?" Jaune felt the need to ask after locking eyes with her once more, daring to hope against hope that she wasn't stringing him along to be extra vicious, "I mean, sure, I'd like to get to know you too, Bleiss!"

" _Perfect,"_ Her voice was heavy as she spoke, taking a step forward and wrapping both of her arms around one of his before placing it between her breasts, "I've got some questions I hope you don't mind answering on the way back to my rack, my dear Fallen Angel."

Jaune gulped before laughing lightly, doing his best to not devolve into a stuttering pile of hormonal spaghetti as he felt her body being pressed into what portions of his arm weren't armored by his pauldrons.

"Bleiss, you found him!" Came a boisterous voice to the right of Bleiss and Jaune, the culprit soon revealing themselves in a flutter of rose petals, "Awesome! Hey there, I'm Ruby Rose!"

Jaune and Bleiss were both taken aback at how quickly the young girl seemed to appear as well as the burst of flower petals that announced her entrance, the blond knight even going as far as expressing his disbelief seconds later.

"Did you just teleport or something?!" Jaune exclaimed while gesturing towards Ruby with his free hand, "What the heck was that?!"

"That was my Semblance, silly," Ruby laughed at how freaked out the blond was acting over something as simple as her Semblance, "Mine lets me run really fast, the rose petals are just for looks I guess."

"Oh… _oh!"_ The blond exclaimed as if understanding her words, "Haha, yeahhh, your… Semblance, that makes total sense." For some reason, the blond didn't seem like he knew what Ruby was talking about when she mentioned her Semblance, which was a bit strange to even Bleiss.

"Okay, enough about her, let's talk about _you,_ " Bleiss felt it was time to once again direct Jaune's attention towards herself, leaving Ruby to sputter slightly before sighing and falling in step with the two as Bleiss began to fire off multiple questions at Jaune, knowing that she would get her turn to talk eventually, "How old are you? Where are you from? How do you feel about me calling you Daddy?"

Even Ruby had to stop and give Bleiss a confused glance at the last question, not understanding why the ebony haired teenager would even want to do such a thing.

'Who calls anyone but their daddy 'Daddy'?' Ruby questioned with pursed lips, her mind unable to wrap around the question in the least.

"Uh, I mean, you uh," Jaune stumbled over his words once more, his eyes wide as he glanced from Bleiss to Ruby and back to Bleiss, "I just turned seventeen last month, I come from a small farming town named Amarila about sixty miles south and… I don't even know how to feel right now, honestly, let alone about _that_."

"Hmm, I know how _I_ feel right now," Bleiss licked her lips to emphasis her words before wriggling her brows as she snaked one of her hands up to squeeze his bicep, "You sure look like you know your way around a hoe, don't you?"

Jaune wasn't sure how to answer that question, so he instead settled for posing a question of his own.

"So what made you decide to approach me, anyway? Not that I mind, you're drop dead gorgeous, but… I mean, look at me." Jaune gestured towards himself with his free hand before Bleiss reached out and snatched it into her grip as well, hauling him around to face her as soon as he finished speaking.

"I don't fucking know, it could be that beautiful, blond hair or those deep blue eyes I can spend hours getting lost in," Bleiss took a step forward and stood on her toes to get a bit closer, failing to reach even his nose with the crown of her head, "I _am_ looking at you, Jaune, believe me, and I don't think I ever want to stop."

It didn't help that her Fallen Angel had admitted he thought she was _drop dead gorgeous_ , something that made her toes curl in ecstasy as his words repeated themselves in her mind time and time again. So wrapped up in her thoughts of having Jaune bend her over and spank her then and there, the crowd of faceless students be damned, Bleiss missed the slightly uncomfortable expression that danced across the blonds face before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

Something about the way she phrased her words made Jaune's hair stand on end a bit, though he suppressed the shudder that traveled down his spine and covered his nervousness with a laugh once more.

'Bleiss Schnee, huh?' Jaune tested her name in his head as she turned and began to pull him along once more, Ruby remaining silent all the while despite her apologetic glances in his direction, 'I think I might actually make it here at Beacon after all.'

 **[LSS]**

Less than an hour later, Bleiss was convinced she had reached Nirvana. The presence of Jaune Arc had sparked something within her that she hadn't known existed, a fire raging inside of her cold heart that refused to be quenched.

Her breathing became unsteady every time his sapphire blue eyes danced across hers, her thoughts becoming jumbled and hard to comprehend at first glance. Never before had someone had such an effect on her, none being worthy of so much as a pico-second of her attention in her opinion, let alone her heavily suppressed affection starving for an outlet.

The more she learned about him and the longer she listened to him speak, the more Bleiss was convinced that she _needed_ him in her life.

Bleiss had listened with rapt attention as he spoke of his past when she had broached the subject of his family, just to see what type of environment he was raised in. She had been pleasantly surprised to learn that not only did he have a mostly healthy relationship with his family, but that he loved them dearly, all nine members that he mentioned.

From the way his eyes sparkled when speaking about his _seven_ siblings to the way he sat straighter when talking about his families history told Bleiss all she needed to know about the loving and humble nature of Jaune Arc, further solidifying his position in her mind as the only man worthy of her heavy desires.

"The more you talk, the more I want to shove my tongue down your throat," Bleiss cooed as she leaned her right shoulder against Jaune's left, the two sitting on one side of their small circle while Yang and Ruby took up the other, "You are just _perfect_ , how do you fucking do it?"

"Ha, I don't know about _that_ ," Jaune reached up and scratched the right side of his head idly, the small blush on his face becoming more and more pronounced as time went on, "I'm the farthest thing from perfect you're gonna' get, honestly."

"That," Bleiss indicated towards him hotly with her free hand before snagging his jaw and turning his face towards hers, "is bullshit, Jaune, you're the _closest_ I'll ever get to Heaven with all the shit I've said and done."

"That is the most romantic thing I think I've ever heard," Yang drawled while giving the two a rather dull look, her lilac eyes a bit heavier than previously, "Gag me with a spoon, you two go get a room or something already!"

Ruby reached out and slapped her hand over Yang's mouth before giving Bleiss a bright smile and a thumbs up, "Ignore her, she's just bitter about her last relationship!"

"Thank you, Ruby, now shush and let me woo my man, damn it!" Bleiss cut Yang an unimpressed look, her mouth turning downwards into a frown for all of a second before her sensual smile returned as she turned back to Jaune, "I hope you don't have plans for the next four years, darling, because you aren't getting away from me a second time."

"Er, I mean, there's still room on Team Jaune, sure," The blond gave her a small wiggle of his brows and a bright smile, "I sort of planned on winging it, so this works out great! Are you sure you want _me_ on _your_ team, though?"

Once more, Jaune glanced down at his lap as he spoke, the words of his mother and father ringing through his head before Bleiss placed a hand upon his shoulder and pulled him towards her, either of her arms wrapping around his torso all the while.

"With you by my side, Jaune, we can take over the fucking world," Bleiss leaned her head over until her lips brushed the lobe of his ear, her voice dropping a bit to accentuate just how serious she was, "I just need you to say _yes_."

Jaune turned his head slightly to lock eyes with her once more, and for the first time in his life, he was rendered speechless with just a glance. He couldn't stop himself from nodding, despite his instincts telling him he was making a deal with the Devil.

The pleased smile that flashed across her face made him far more uncomfortable than it should have.


	3. Blumenfrau

_**Lied der Schwarzen Schwäne**_

 _Chapter_ _3,_ _Blumenfrau_

I do not own anything related to RWBY, at all.

I love playing games with my stories and readers, something that NoOneImportantHere seems to have caught onto! I leave little bread crumbs for people to find in every chapter to give hints on the future of the story, let's see how many observant folks we have!

 **[LSS]**

Night had finally fallen on Vale once more, casting heavy shadows on the crowds of students within the auditorium as they went about preparing themselves to lie down to sleep. Jaune Arc had found himself sequestered away in a dark corner of the room with Bleiss Schnee as his only company, the two having parted ways with Ruby and Yang only a few minutes prior to settle in for the night. Ruby, Brothers bless her, had tried to get them to agree to a sleepover so they could continue hanging out for a few more hours, but Bleiss had shut down that idea before Jaune could happily agree.

After pulling his blue onesie from the depths of his travel bag so that he could get ready for sleep, the article of clothing had quickly been snatched away from his grasp before the blushing and madly giggling Bleiss darted off, her negligee made of black lace and rather transparent materials laying forgotten atop her belongings. Jaune glanced down at the negligee and then back to the now blue-clad figure of Bleiss as she unashamedly made her way back to where he was sitting, the front zipper of the article of clothing revealing the barest hints of a crimson colored bra.

"Ohh baby, I've never been so comfortable in my fucking _life_ ," Bleiss began as she slinked into Jaune's side once more, a rather lewd grin on her face as she played with the zipper on the front of his onesie and allowed it to slide a bit further, "I hope you don't mind if I borrow this forever, Jaune. You can wear _mine_ , if you'd like..."

The blond shivered at the way she rolled his name across her tongue before nodding slightly at the first question before shaking his head in the negative to the second a bit quicker, his mouth growing a bit dry upon seeing just how good Bleiss looked in his onesie. He didn't trust his voice to not crack due to his nerves and chose to remain silent to save face, though he doubted it would have mattered to the black haired former heiress.

'Looks like I'm sleeping in jeans tonight, then.' Jaune didn't feel like pointing out his lack of other sleepwear outside of his onesie. Most of his money had been saved to purchase the armor haphazardly thrown together for his time at Beacon, knowing that if he could secure himself a position at the Academy that he would make the money back in no time.

He was starting to wish he had at least purchased a pair of flannel pants as well when picking out his armor, something he would now have to wait on for at least two weeks.

"So, now that we're mostly alone together, is there anything you'd like to do?" Bleiss whispered almost sensually, bringing a free hand up to trace along his cheek before dragging her index finger lightly down his throat, "I'm thinking of a few things _I'd_ like to do, if you know what I mean."

"Er... I, don't you think it's a little too soon for something like that?" Jaune questioned with a sputter, his face bleeding scarlet for the umpteenth time since his arrival at Beacon, "Let's uh, get to know one another better first, yeah?"

"Fine, but only because it's _you_ asking," Bleiss sighed in disappointment before her smile returned as quickly as it left, "How about we come up with a game plan for tomorrow, then? We've got to find a way to make sure your fine ass ends up my partner."

"Alright, sure, what do you have in mind?" Jaune seemed almost eager to switch subjects to one a bit less lewd, even if he was starting to have second thoughts about their agreement, "I mean, how do they even determine partners, anyway?"

"The head honcho here, Ozpin, came up with some stupid ass idea years ago when he took over and they've used it every year afterwards, I heard," Bleiss tapped her lips with her index finger twice before grinning almost savagely, "it all comes down to eye contact."

"Wait, what?" Jaune questioned incredulously, his blond brows raising slightly in confusion, "How does that even work?"

"I think it's dumb as fuck too, but I don't make the rules... yet," Bleiss felt the need to correct herself after a moment, her carmine eyes dancing with mirth, "they say the first person you make eye contact with tomorrow after they launch our asses into the Emerald Forest is supposed to be your partner."

"How do you even know all of this?" The blond couldn't help but question, his azure blue eyes widening slightly once more in shock, "Shouldn't something like this be, I don't know, a bit more secret?"

"Because I'm fucking amazing, of course," Bleiss placed a dainty hand against her chest before fluttering her lashes thrice, "that, and people talk a lot, especially for Lien. If the next four years are based on how we do tomorrow, I'm making sure we don't get caught with our pants down."

Jaune averted his gaze for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders, finding that he really didn't have any room to speak about her bribing someone for information, especially considering how he even found himself able to attend Beacon in the first place. Faking his transcripts to get into Beacon was, without a doubt, much worse than making sure you were thoroughly prepared to pass Initiation, in his opinion.

He took notice of how Bleiss referred to 'We' instead of 'I' in her statement, once more pointing towards the fact that she _did_ want him on her team, something that still threw him for a loop to say the least.

Considering he could count his friends on one hand and still have fingers left over, Jaune was both pleased and a bit worried about how quickly Bleiss had taken a shine to him. He would be a filthy liar if he said he wasn't enjoying having her shower him with kind words, but he would also be a liar if he said he wasn't concerned as well.

It wasn't _normal_ for someone like Bleiss to be so... forward with her interests, let alone for someone like _him_. She acted less like the refined woman she appeared to be and more like an uncouth hooligan intent on causing as much mischief as possible, something he took note of almost the moment she opened her mouth. Despite all of his nervousness, false bravado and goofiness, Jaune liked to think of himself as an observant person with a decent head on his shoulders. Everything about Bleiss was sending up warning signals in the back of his head, and he had to actively ignore them to continue speaking with her.

Something told him that ignoring his fight or flight instincts was generally a bad idea.

"Wait, did you say they were going to _launch_ us? Into the forest?!" Jaune whispered harshly, not raising his voice as to make sure the students around didn't hear his words, "How the hell are we supposed to survive that?!"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, Jaune," Bleiss whispered just as lowly as Jaune, though the inflection in her tone was far different than his own as she leaned closer to him once more, her face just an inch fro his own, "You just worry about making sure you save that sexy ass for me and me only, okay?"

"Yeah... sure thing, Bleiss." Jaune laughed to cover up the sinking feeling developing in his stomach as he though about being launched from the top of a cliff into a forest full of Grimm, "That should be my main concern anyway, yeah? A little fall won't hurt someone like me, no way!"

The thought of being forcefully catapulted into a forest filled to the brim with the Creatures of Grimm nearly caused him to hyperventilate in dread before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Counting backwards from three, Jaune allowed his eyes to open once more before locking onto Bleiss yet again.

"You're goddamn right that should be your main concern," Bleiss grinned before reaching down and placing her hand upon his thigh before squeezing it, "you are going to be _mine_ _,_ Jaune, in mind, body and soul, starting the moment we make eye contact. I hope you're ready for me, Daddy."

Jaune squeaked as he felt her hands slide upwards a bit before he was forced to grab her hand, lacing his fingers with hers in an effort to keep her hand occupied. It didn't work, of course, considering she still had a free hand to tease him with, but holding her hand seemed to have thrown her for a loop enough to prevent her from doing so. The distant look in her eyes and the slightly mad giggles that escaped her lips lasted all of a few seconds before her attention snapped back to him like a vulture circling a cadaver.

"Right now I'm ready for some sleep, honestly," Jaune stifled a yawn with the back of his free hand before looking around the small area the two were sequestered away in, "I'm going to go ahead and lay down, where's a good spot for me to put out my mat?"

"Oh no, you aren't using that small thing," Bleiss sneered at the tiny sleeping mat that Jaune gestured towards as if heavily offended by the object before smiling serenely as she patted the large mat the two were sitting upon, "I've got more than enough room for the two of us."

"Er, what?" Jaune blinked twice, almost unable to understand what she was saying before her words finally registered, "That doesn't seem like a very good idea..."

"That doesn't sound like a _no_ to me." Bleiss pointed out while reaching out and pushing Jaune back slightly, his back impacting the ground before she slowly crawled atop his now prone form, her eyes remaining locked with his the entire while.

Perhaps it was a trick of the moonlight dancing in her eyes, but Jaune could have sworn her eyes were _actually_ glowing in the dark, something that sent chills racing down his spine. There was only one species that had glowing eyes, and Jaune would be lying if he said Bleiss didn't at least _slightly_ remind him of a Grimm in that moment. It wasn't quite like the reflective eyes of certain animals and Faunus, instead having a fire of their own to illuminate the darkness.

Those burning lanterns of crimson flame drew him in, crashing against the azure shores of his minds eye and evaporated his will to resist little by little, only for him to finally glance away before he could speak out of turn once more.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, babe, relax." Bleiss whispered as she leaned in closer until their noses were tip to tip, "Now, how about you grace my body with those lips, hmm?"

Jaune felt his heart hammering in his throat as she moved closer and closer, her diminutive form surprisingly heavy against his stomach as she sat upon his stomach while placing her hands on either side of his head. Acting quickly, he turned his head at the last moment and leaned forward, pressing his lips into her cheek before leaning back just as quickly.

"You know what? I'll take it." Bleiss giggled darkly while leaning back slightly, a single hand reaching up to her cheek to stroke the flesh Jaune had graced with his lips almost reverently, "Sleep well, you sexy sonnuvabitch, we've got a _long_ and _hard_ night ahead of me, and then there's tomorrow."

With a single breath, Bleiss blew out the black candle that illuminated their small corner before allowing the darkness of night to cover them completely in its embrace. Seconds later, the sound of depraved giggling and embarrassed squeaks echoed from their position before Bleiss could be heard huffing in disappointment once more.

"Keep playing hard to get, babe, it only makes me want you harder."

"I t-thought we agreed we were going to get to know each other better first?!"

"I'm fucking trying, now hold still so I can get to know your body!"

 **[LSS]**

Jaune wasn't quite ready to awake when the suns rays first pierced the heavens to beckon in a new day, either of his arms wrapped securely around a strangely comfortable, weighty pillow atop his chest. The sound of light snoring reaching his ears as the fog of sleep slowly faded away, as did a wet feeling register on his chest, just beneath the weight he felt nearest the crook of his neck.

"Ugh..." The groan that escaped his lips as he tried to move his head out of the path of the beam of light was enough to cause the weight upon his chest to stir slightly, forcing his attention downwards as soon as his eyes opened.

Blearily, the blond was able to spot tall rafters far above his head instead of the room he had almost grown used to waking up in back in Vale, sending a slight shock of panic racing through his system. His eyesight traveled south a bit quicker than before to help him understand why he felt like someone had fallen asleep using him as a pillow much like his sisters used to do when he was younger.

Long tresses of ebony skirted across his nose as he tilted his head downwards, causing him no small amount of confusion before the events of the day prior came rushing back at once, ranging from his arrival at Beacon to his initial meeting with the first person to deign him worthy of speaking to, Bleiss Schnee.

The rather foul mouthed female seemed almost innocent when she slept, her face completely relaxed and appearing almost at ease. A small trail of saliva escaped her mouth and was soaking into his hoodie steadily, almost enough to make him consider forgoing it completely until he could get it washed before deciding against it.

His Pumpkin Pete's hoodie was his only good luck charm, and he would be damned before he gave up his only source of luck on the most important day of his life!

"Bleiss..." Jaune whispered softly as he detached one of his arms from the strangely comfortable hold he had around the small of her back before bringing his large palm up to shake her slightly, "Bleiss, I need you to wake up for me."

"Ugh, just five more minutes..." Bleiss moaned lowly before adjusting herself slightly upon Jaune's chest before her body froze stiff.

She rocked her hips slightly from side to side as if trying to get more comfortable before her head rose slightly, glowing carmine peering through a fringe of black as the small, content smile upon her face became far more lurid in nature.

"You're certainly _up_ early, aren't you?" Bleiss questioned in a tone that made it sound more like a statement, "Not that I mind, I'm ready whenever you are. Hell, I was hoping you were a bit more frisky in your sleep..."

"Can... can you not do that?" Jaune didn't mean to moan as loudly as he did when Bleiss slowly rocked her hips and drug herself across his stiff member, "Bleiss, seriously, there are people _watching_ _us_!"

He wasn't lying, of course, having turned his head slightly while making eye contact with two different people before his attention was forcefully brought back to the crimson eyed female sitting on his lap. The black haired female with amber eyes seemed almost as if she were studying them, however, instead of displaying disgust, though Jaune didn't bring that to the attention of Bleiss.

He had a feeling that would only encourage her further, if only so the other black haired female could take notes. Jaune may not have known Bleiss very long, but his gut told him he was right, and that bothered him.

"Let them watch, they might fucking learn something," She reached out and placed both of her hands on either side of his face as she slowly rocked her hips forward once more in one smooth motion, eliciting a wince of both pleasure and slight pain from the blond before he placed his hands on either side of her hips before picking her up off of him, "Aw, come the hell on, I was just starting my ride to Heaven, don't stop me now!"

"Hold that thought, gotta go!" Jaune quickly rose and began making his way around the corner to where he knew the mens room was located while grabbing his travel pack on the way, his face a dark scarlet as he tried to ignore the longing sensation that settled in the pit of his stomach.

Any feelings of embarrassment had been forgotten by the time he exited the restroom, only to nearly collide with the lithe form of Bleiss as he turned the corner.

"Glad you're just as eager to be in my arms as well." Bleiss wiggled her brows as she wrapped either of her arms tightly around one of his own before dragging him along, "Now grab your shit and let's go, we've got a date with destiny and I don't feel like leaving that bitch hanging!"

Minutes later and Jaune was shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot as he waited for Bleiss to finish gathering the rest of her things from her locker, having stopped by his first to allow him to grab Crocea Mors.

Jaune wasn't quite sure how Bleiss knew the location of his locker, or the code to get into it, but he wasn't going to complain considering he not only forgot where his locker was, but had lost the code to it as well. He could have sworn he had left it in his back pocket, but he had lost more important things far quicker before due to his habit of setting things down and walking away, so he wasn't too surprised it was missing.

"Dust, check, Murder-stick, check, handcuffs, check. Alright, sexy, now we just wait for the big guy to tell us to go." Bleiss lovingly stroked the blade of her Dust Rapier, the ebony color of the ornate weapon matching her theme of black and red almost perfectly. Three of the six glowing cylinders within her weapon were burning red, nearly the same shade as her eyes, while two were purple and one was light blue.

Jaune was about to pose a question about her glowing weapon she deemed her Murder-stick before his attention was snagged by the approaching figures of Yang and Ruby once more.

"Morning guys," The blond greeted with a wave before yawning heavily, "ugh, didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Good moooorning~!" Ruby practically sang as she skipped up next to her sister, her massive weapon condensed into its carrying mode in her right hand, "Are you two as excited as I am?! I can't wait to kick some Grimm butt and let Crescent Rose out to play!"

"Oh, I'm excited alright, I get to spend time doing my two favorite things today... stabbing shit, and trying to get Jaune to stab _me._ " Bleiss looked over her shoulder at Jaune before giving him a sultry wink after licking her lips.

Jaune was starting to like the idea of teaming up with her less and less. He never figured he would have been the type to run when intimidated, but Bleiss was proving to be more than a handful at best and he had no idea how to feel about it. A large part of him rather enjoyed the attention she seemed so willing to give him, not to mention the constant small boosts to his ego.

The more logical side of him told him that he was getting in over his head, and he was loath to agree with himself in that particular instance.

Be as that may, he had struck a proverbial deal to do his best to become her partner, and he wouldn't go back on his word now just because she was making him uncomfortable. It just wasn't the Arc way, and Jaune would rather die than break one of the oldest family codes of honor in the book.

The sound of the P.A. system twinkling to life drew the attention of the four before the announcement they had all been waiting for was made.

"Come on, sexy, let's go make some fucking history."

Jaune couldn't help release a small groan as Bleiss smacked his rear with the flat of her blade before wrapping her right arm around his left to drag him away, unaware of the multiple sets of eyes watching the two as they went.


	4. She Knows

_**Lied der Schwarzen Schwäne**_

 _Chapter_ _4,_ _She Knows_

I do not own anything related to RWBY, at all.

 **[LSS]**

It was not with nerves of steel that Jaune marched to what he hoped wasn't his death, the announcement having been made for all potential students of Beacon to gather at the cliffs for their Initiation.

He tried not to let his mind wander to the fact that not only would he be coming face to face with a literal forest full of Grimm, beings that he had only had to fight twice in his life, but he would be _launched_ into said forest from high above the green and brown terrain.

Bleiss Schnee, his strange... he wasn't usually so hesitant to call someone a friend, but the word didn't just seem to fit her image, was anything but nervous. The confidant strides she took forward spoke of experience in the field of combating Grimm, perhaps even experience in being launched at tremendous heights as well, both things Jaune was severely lacking. Despite being almost head and shoulders shorter than her peers and sporting a lithe frame to boot, Bleiss looked _fierce_ , if Jaune had to pick a word to describe her at the moment.

The mix of crimson and black with a dash of purple gradient certainly stood out among the rest of the colorful bunch of students, many choosing bright and cheery colors to perhaps draw more eyes towards them in the future. It was a tactic many aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses employed, using their special flare as a way to draw in more potential customers in the future.

The more people requesting you and your team meant more Lien to line your coffers, after all.

Bleiss did not seem interested in using bright and cheerful colors to draw attention to her, her proud strides and the way she was herding Jaune along drawing more eyes than not. She waved what she deemed her 'Murder-Stick' the entire way as if composing for an orchestra, keeping anyone and everyone around the two out of arms reach and thus away from the blond noodle known as Jaune walking beside her.

Jaune was more than fine with allowing his small companion to guide him to the cliffs, his mind racing with the potential futures he might face upon being launched into the Emerald Forest.

The cold sweat that trickled down the back of his neck as he stepped into line with the rest of the students went ignored as the Headmaster immediately began his speech about all those gathered being brave warriors, testing their skill and the retrieval of some sort of relic from a temple to the north.

It barely registered when Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin's deputy Headmistress and second in command at Beacon confirmed the words of Bleiss from the night before.

Jaune wasn't too concerned about being teamed up with anyone at the moment, instead focusing as hard as he could to keep his body from displaying the fear he was feeling. The mention of a landing strategy also passed through one ear and out the other, Jaune's mind far and away from the Headmaster and Headmistress as he gazed out onto the vast sea of emerald green trees in the distance.

He tried his best to not imagine himself being splattered into a fine red paste against the bark of one of the trees but failed, the scene dancing along his minds eye for a moment before he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

Jaune nearly jumped from his skin as his face shot to the right, azure blue locking with carmine red once more as Bleiss stood as close as the width of the platforms would allow.

"You look so _serious_ right now, relax a bit!" Bleiss shot him what she considered a calming smile, but may as well have been a savage display of fangs to Jaune. He idly noted the two pairs of canines within her mouth upon her upper row of teeth before her lips hid them away once more.

"I... yeah," Jaune flinched as the sound of the first platform launched it's student into the heavens, "Oh brothers..."

"Jaune, babe, look at me." Bleiss snapped her fingers in front of his face as he turned away from her to watch as the launch sequence drew closer and closer to him, "Scoot forward a bit for me, please?"

"Why?" Jaune questioned after a moment, not understanding how stepping forward a bit on the launch pad could possibly help him.

"I told you I'll keep you safe, my silly little blond, trust me." Bleiss didn't wait for his response, instead hopping onto his platform before pushing him lightly to move him along, "Now fly, my beautiful fucking Angel, fly!"

With one last remark, Bleiss hopped up and wrapped either of her slender legs around his waist, her left arm resting around his neck as well to brace herself against his back. Despite being unprepared for the extra weight, Bleiss was light enough to barely register upon the broad back of Jaune as he braced his knees slightly.

Ignoring the befuddled stares the remaining students and the two faculty members were giving them, Jaune and Bleiss were launched towards the Emerald Forest without further adieu, the black haired former Heiress holding her blade skyward with the sun shining upon its tip.

"That's _one_ way to do it, I suppose." Ozpin noted as he listened to the next platform spring, launching the still confused student into the forest before they could prepare themselves.

"Why the nerve of those two! When I see them next, they'll-" Glynda was cut off from further expounding upon her threat when Ozpin held up his hand, the last of the students having been launched a second prior.

"Leave them be, Glynda, I don't believe I've ever set a rule saying they _couldn't_ do that." Ozpin dismissed her incredulous glare with another wave of his mug wielding hand, his attention instead falling downwards towards the large Scroll in his hand, "Those two are worth keeping a close eye on, try not to alienate them from being approached in the future."

"You mean...?"

"Indeed."

 **[LSS]**

Bleiss was on cloud nine as she and Jaune raced through the sky, her position atop the small of his back providing for a wonderful view and seat as she flew Airline Arc first class towards their objective. She could feel how tense Jaune was beneath her, her pale white thighs clasped tightly against his ribs to keep hold of him as the two started their descent at terminal velocity.

His yelling wasn't quite as deep as his voice would imply, but considering how terrible her own war cry sounded, she could hardly hold it against him. Judging their descent as best as she could, Bleiss utilized her Semblance to summon multiple Glyphs to slow their fall to manageable levels, passing through three before their flight was mostly halted.

"What on Remnant was that?!" Jaune questioned over the wind roaring in their ears, his voice once more a bit higher than before as he stared at the oncoming set of trees that seemed to be encroaching slower than before.

"My Semblance, the next few are going to be solid, you ever play hopscotch?" Bleiss questioned quickly while concentrating once more, five smaller Glyphs appearing parallel to the ground in a stair case before them. The two had entered the treeline by the time the solid Glyphs had appeared, the branches of the trees scraping against the two and whittling at their flesh little by little.

Jaune, once more, wasn't quite as prepared as he would have liked, but the moment his feet contacted the first Glyph, he quickly adjusted his balance as best he could before jumping towards the next. The second Glyph proved to be more difficult to reach than he assumed, belly-flopping onto the Glyph after slipping, his arms and legs dangling over the edge of each side.

"You know what, babe? Close enough." Bleiss reached down and patted his cheek lovingly before standing upon his back before leaping onto the next platform herself before jumping to the ground.

Standing beneath Jaune, the black haired former Heiress allowed the Glyph resting beneath his stomach to fade, sending him falling until he landed directly in her arms.

"My hero..." Jaune murmured weakly as he clutched tightly to Bleiss like she was his life line before seemingly remembering where he was, "I mean, thanks, Bleiss, I owe you one..."

"Anything for you, darling." Bleiss batted her eyelashes before allowing him to drop to his feet to tower over her once more, "Now let's... you're bleeding."

"Huh?" Jaune questioned a second later, either of his hands coming up to brush his face after glancing at his arms and finding nothing, "Where?"

"Hold still..." Bleiss murmured as she stepped forward while sheathing Myrtenaster before reaching out to hold either side of his face in her grip.

Jaune was about to open his mouth and question what she was doing before she stood on her tip toes and leaned forward, dragging her rather long tongue across his right cheek before leaning back. The bright blush that danced across her face in that instant matched Jaune's rather well, her eyes shining with some emotion that he was almost scared to question.

"Ah, as delicious as I expected. As much as I'd love to get my fill of you now, I want to know how the fuck did you start bleeding in the first place?" Bleiss seemed reluctant to take a step back to give Jaune space, her brows furrowed in thought as she glanced at his face and body once more.

"Uh, I probably hit a branch on the way down or something, no big deal." Jaune tried to shrug it off, only for Bleiss to shake her head in the negative as if to say she wasn't buying what he was selling.

The bright red marks dancing along the small, exposed portions of his arm shouldn't have been present with even the smallest presence of Aura, nor should he have gotten cut on something like a branch in the first place.

It was at that moment that Bleiss remembered his reaction the night before to Ruby's Semblance, not to mention her own. His own nervous reaction when talking about Aura and Semblances also came to mind before she came to the only conclusion she could.

"You don't have your Aura unlocked, do you?" Bleiss finally questioned, breaking the strange silence that befell the two, causing Jaune to tense for a moment before slowly shaking his head in the negative to affirm her suspicions.

"Holy fuck..." Bleiss whispered after a moment, one hand coming to her mouth in shock before she shook her head, "How the _fuck_ did you even get into Beacon without Aura?!"

"I... uh..." Jaune trailed off after stumbling over his words, glancing down and to the left before shrugging his shoulders, "I'm just good like that, I guess? What is Aura, anyway?"

"Uh huh..." Bleiss intoned, clearly not buying his words but knowing better to push it, especially considering that they were likely being watched by Glynda and Ozpin over the cameras the Headmaster mentioned being present in the forest. "It's the power we get from our souls or some shit. Everyone can have it unlocked by someone who already has theirs."

"Oh. Well... who needs that Aura stuff anyway, yeah? I've got... this, and that's all I need." Jaune reached down and withdrew the blade of Crocea Mors from it's sheath before expanding the sheath into its heater shield form.

"Let me get this straight, you came to Beacon... somehow without Aura, with every intention on taking Initiation with _just_ a fucking sword and shield?" Bleiss rose a brow in disbelief, her expression carefully schooled despite her slight display of shock.

"Yeah, actually, that sounds about right." Jaune nodded before glancing around, the ambient noise of the forest setting him on edge.

He was either completely oblivious to just how dangerous the Grimm were, or completely uncaring of confronting the Beasts of Darkness with nothing more than his small cuirass on his back to defend him outside of his shield and sword. Not _once_ had her father displayed any form of courage, let alone in the amounts that Jaune Arc was as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"How do you put on your fucking pants in the morning, Arc?! You're balls have to be the size of goddamned planets!" Bleiss nearly shouted as she reached out and pulled him back towards her when he turned to glance around the clearing, "You just keep proving you're Daddy material, fuck _me_! Come here, babe, let me unlock your Aura for you so we can _really_ see what I'm working with..."

"One leg at a time?" Jaune tried not to gulp to display his nervousness, instead building up his courage bit by bit before he locked eyes with Bleiss once more. "Er, is it going to hurt?"

"Only if you want it to." Bleiss waggled her brows to emphasize her words before resting her palm on his cuirass, taking a deep breath as she did so. "Normally, people like to give some dramatic little speech while unlocking someones Aura, but I honestly can't be bothered by that dumb shit, hope you don't mind if I cut right to the good stuff."

Seconds later, a bright red light surrounded her body and caused her hair to jostle slightly before Jaune felt something intense throbbing in his chest. The throbbing grew stronger as did the bright red light surrounding Bleiss until his vision began to grow white from the strange ache.

It took him a moment to realize that the white glow in his eyes wasn't coming from the ache in his chest, however, but from his entire body.

The bright white light around his body flared to almost an inch from his body before it began to settle, as did the crimson glow around the black haired female destined to be his partner for the next four years.

" _There's so_ _goddamn_ _much!_ _It just keeps coming!_ _"_ Bleiss all but gasped as she tried to register the size of Jaune's Aura supply, only to fail to do so as it continued to grow before finally fading away, "Yes! _I've been fucking_ _ **blessed**_ **,** _Thank you, Gods I don't believe in!"_

"I... take it I have a lot?" Jaune felt the need to question, not quite understanding the extremely giddy expression on Bleiss' face, nor why she was jumping up and down while fist pumping.

"A literal fuck-ton! If what they say about Aura size and girth is true, you must be hung like a fucking horse!" The former SDC Heiress swooned for a moment before regaining her balance and shaking her head rapidly, "Oh baby, that took way more outta me than I thought it would."

"Oh man, I'm sorry! Can I give you some of mine or something?!" Jaune quickly reached out and wrapped either of his hands around her slim shoulders before helping steady her, not wanting to be the cause of Bleiss passing out in the middle of an important test that could determine their futures.

"Hah, I dunno, I've never heard of someone giving another motherfucker some of their Aura, but then again, I've seen some shit." Bleiss laughed at the stray memory of the first time she had seen her sister fighting a Grimm, her cheers of 'Kick it's fucking ass, Winter!' being unappreciated by everyone around besides Winter herself.

The rapid slashes of Winter's weapon had left traces of sharp ice crystals lingering in the air as she tore through a horde of Beowulves like they were made of paper. It looked like something straight from one of the many different action movies she had Klein smuggle into the Schnee Manor for her perusal.

If Winter could turn her Aura into a literal hailstorm with just a bit of Dust to help her, why couldn't someone give someone else some Aura to refill their reserves?

"Let's just start moving for now, sexy, we can try and test your theory while we walk." Bleiss glanced behind her at the rustling bushes behind them, Myrtenaster being drawn all the while, "Hold that thought, we have some fucking company."

Crocea Mors was in Jaune's hand a moment later once more as he and Bleiss spun to face the direction the noise was coming from, his knees bending slightly as he brought his heater shield up to cover his torso while glancing over the lip.

After a moment, two different figures emerged from the bushes the two were facing, both of whom Jaune recognized though only knowing one by name. "Oh, it's just you, Yang."

"Well hey there, Jauney-boy, washboard, fancy running into you two here! Come around these parts often?" Yang questioned while removing her aviators and flashing the two a disarming smile, "You don't have to keep pointing your weapons at us, we won't bite, maybe."

Yang glanced at the silent, black haired female standing next to her before shrugging her shoulders upon failing to get a response. "Hey, how about we all head to the temple together? The more people we have, the easier the fighting, right?"

Bleiss sighed in disappointment, knowing that Jaune would accept before she could convince him otherwise. Glancing at the blond, she was proven correct as he smiled brightly and nodded in agreement.

"The more the merrier, right Bleiss?" Jaune questioned, knowing that Yang raised a valid point in there being safety in numbers, "It'll be a cakewalk this way."

"So long as I get to _have_ my cake and eat it too, I don't give a flying fuck." Bleiss eventually shrugged her shoulders, sending both Yang and her silent companion a sidelong glance before turning and marching towards the north with a huff. "Come, sexy, the sooner we get done, the sooner we can get a room and test the theory about Aura sizes."

"Wait, what?" Yang questioned with a raised brow while her black haired partner seemed slightly taken aback.

"My Angel here has an ocean of Aura, I'm pretty damn sure his dick reflects as much." Bleiss sighed happily as she patted Jaune on the back as she spoke, her hand traveling lower and lower until she was basically just feeling up his rear end.

"... Yang, we should probably just head to the temple by ourselves..." The black haired female murmured uncomfortably as she watched Jaune shift in place, not being quite comfortable in the presence of the previous Schnee Heiress as Yang was.

"Hell no, Blake, I need to hear this. Tell me more, Bleiss, are we talking a knife, or a _sword?_ "

Jaune tried to ignore the lewd giggle of Bleiss as she slinked into his side, though he was unable to ignore the hand that clasped around his thigh a bit too close to his groin for his comfort.

"Think Zweihander, cow tits. You can look all you want, _I encourage it_ , but this beautiful fucking steed is mine. All. Mine."


End file.
